ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Huge Bug
"Hex,he was defeated by a newby with an ultimatrix,it's immpossible" Said a mysterious man. "There was also Ned to help him,he was very strong." said the other one. "I know but Hex couldn't possibly-"the other one interupted him. "I KNOW IT SEEMS IMMPOSSIBLE BUT IT HAPPENED!!! Someway,somehow,they did it" "So what?" he sounded like a tough man,he had a deep voice while the other had a french accent and was thinner than the other ny a little,the tough one wasn'y so fat nut he looked to weigh 140 pounds. "I think it's time to set out our android #268" "You mean that?" "We have no choice!" "but he's our last android besides IAX" "So? We can capture him and obtain the ultimatrix." "nice.i like it.lets do it." So they summoned it and headed out to their location because they have a sensor where the ultimatrix could be traced. The android was about 5 feet long and a height of 1 foot.It was brown and while the car stopped at beacon burger,a crash came onto the store. "What the fudge is that" asked Ned.\ "Looks like flying,destructive,huge,poop" I said. "thats revolting," he stared at it closly, "that isnt poop,thats a flying,destructive,huge,cockroch!" "thats ever nastier" "but it looks like an robot" "well,i have the power to stop it,it's just a robot,and i'm hungry,you thinking wat im thinking?" " HOT FUDGE SUNDIE!!!!!" "YUP,lets get one right after we teach this thing a lesson" So we transformed,Neddy transformed to his 1/4 anodite form where only his eyes and hands were pink and I transformed to Humungasour.Neddy made the bug stay and i smashed it into pieces. I have finished something so easy. We took a hot fudge sundie and left. The cockroach didn't just lose like that,true that Humungasour smashed it into 5 pieces,but those 5 pieces grew their bodies to act like no damage appeared. The 5 bugs then headed out. Neddy and I finished their ice-cream then the 5 came,2 on the left of the car,2 on the right,and one ontop of it. We got out,Neddy and I forced into combat but we were also confused,how did they come back but with 4? Did the enemy send out 5 more? Did it's family come for revenge? But I transfotmed into a 2nd alien,Wildmutt.We sliced all 5 in half,we then were amazed.They were regrowing,now there were 10. "What do we do" Neddy asked. "Let me think,you keep them occupied" I answered. "but there are so many" "just try" So Neddy tried and tried,it was complicated but it was working,he just had to keep going. I was thinking,i Cockroack can't live without their heads,their heads is where the heart and brain is so and long as the antenas are still on,they can live,thats why they split,so we need to smash the heads 1st,so there would be no more life. "NEDDY!!!! YOU HAVE TO CRUSH THER HEADS 1ST,TRUST ME!!!!!!" "Alright,if you say so." So he did it,he used a large bolder,forced alot of anodite power to take it and throw it onto a cockroach'es head.It cracked and it didn't regrow.So i tried for a 3rd alien,Spitter.I barfed on every one of the heads,they began to melt the faces.We won,but we were still confused. "Androids?Why did they come after us?" I asked " I don't know,but look.See,we missed one." Neddy answered It leaped out but i transformed to Upchuck and sallowed it,we got into the car,we were reported to Plumber base,i spit it out into a chamber and transformed back. "We'll investigate this thing here" the plumber magister said. "Yes sir" We both said. -Back at the hideout- "what the bell happened" asked the french "it seems that our last android is destroyed." "but that means all we have is IAX" "he's in rest,once he's healed,he's to destroy them" "i totally agree" "MWAHHAAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA" THEY BOTHED LAUGHED EVILY. What Awaits Neddy and Jonathan in the Future? Stay tuned. Aliens Used *Humongousaur *Wildmutt *Spitter *Upchuck﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Rise of IAX Arc